


[MF4A] [Script Offer] Hold Still [Cockwarming] [Banter] [Humor] [Body Writing] [Studying] [Distraction] [Poetry] [Mad Libs] [It's Really Hard to Hold Still]

by ambidentrous



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambidentrous/pseuds/ambidentrous
Summary: She invites her boyfriend to a warm up while she studies, thinking it will help her concentrate. She's very, very wrong.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	[MF4A] [Script Offer] Hold Still [Cockwarming] [Banter] [Humor] [Body Writing] [Studying] [Distraction] [Poetry] [Mad Libs] [It's Really Hard to Hold Still]

Characters: a comfortable couple, late 20’s or early 30’s

Setting: An apartment they share.

[F is reading something, M comes up behind her. The mood is lazy, low key.]

F: Come here. I want to warm you up.

M: I'm trying to write this thing. I have an idea for a poem.

F: Please? I have to finish this chapter on electrical capacity channels for the exam tomorrow. I need incentive.

M: Incentive would be getting boned when you're  _ done  _ studying. Delaying...

F: ...of _ fucking _ gratification. I know. Just... I can keep studying while you... I mean, you want to help me get my doctorate, right? 

M: Okay. Fine. Just... I'm not just some cheap piece of meat to you am I?

F: Mmm. You are. Just a meaningless piece of... slide it in. Yess. mmmm. Ffuck. Just... hold me. And hold still.

M: Good to know I'm just a hot water bottle for you. What are you reading?

F: I'm a hot water bottle for _ you _ . Data rates and signal-to-noise.

M: You're the hot water bottle? Why don't they call it pussy warming?

F: Because my pussy is 98.6 degrees Fahrenheit and your cock is probably a little cooler than 37 degrees Celsius. Respiration is exothermic, but your cock radiates more excess heat because you have greater surface area exposed to room temperatures.

M: Um... Why are you Fahrenheit and I'm Celsius?

F: I just wanted to be hotter than you. I'm a little over 310 degrees Kelvin.

M: Should I be jealous of this Kelvin?

F: Yes. He has multiple degrees. Now listen. And don't get soft. I wanted you all shoved up into me for a reason. A hard reason.

M: I was writing a poem.

F: Nobody's stopping you. Listen. [reads]  _ We can transmit several bits during one transmission interval by representing a bit by some signal's amplitude. For example, two bits can be sent with a signal set comprised of a sinusoid with amplitudes of plus or minus A and plus or minus A over 2. _

M: That's hot.

F: Stop moving. We're not fucking.

M: But I'm balls-deep... Okay. Your doctorate. Just so you know, I'm more of a mad-libs kind of guy.

F: [sighs] I know where this is going.

M: Gimme a noun.

F: Cock.

M: Yes! I've got a space for that.

F: You mean  _ I _ have a space for that.

M: That's what I said. Okay. Now a verb.

F: No verb.

M: What?

F: No verb.

M: Come on. It's an easy one. I can think of several. "Thrust," or "pound," or, you know, "fuck."

F: Nope. Let's just leave your noun there all nice and warm and immobile. Heisenberg's uncertainty cock. Until you give it a verb.

M: I  _ hate  _ Heisenberg. An adjective at least?

F: Already gave you three. "Nice," "warm," and "immobile." I'm trying to read.

M: Adverb?

F: "Quietly"

M: Expletive!

F: Yes. Now you're getting the picture. 

[beat]

M: This is fine. [sighs] I like this. A lot. It's tantric. Fucking character building.

F: What are you doing?

M: I'm practicing bra removal.

F: You're already really good at... hey.

M: And shirt removal too.

F: You're escalating the situation.

M: I don't know. Skin on skin seems to be in the spirit of... whatever this is.

F: Helping me study. Except I just read the same paragraph for the millionth time.

M: Not complaining, but... What the hell were you thinking? 

F: I don't know. That a slow endorphin drip into my blood stream would improve my retention? And I was horny.

M: Does that work? Slow endorphin drips?

F: Yes. But only if the exam is a fucking mad lib.  _ No  _ it doesn't work.

M: So I should go?

F: No! I mean no... I like you there.

M: Mmm. Your loyal hot water bottle.

F:  _ I'm _ the hot water... never mind.

M: Can you hand me that pen?

F: Which one?

M: That one...

F: [squeals] Fuck! Stay still!

M: Sorry. It's hard to be immobile and gesture at the same time. Thank you.

F: You're bad. You're welcome. [big smile] Thank you.

M: You're welcome. You're rambling. Hold still.

F: Noo... don't write on me.

M: Shhh. I'm working.

F: Noooo. Your notepad is right here. Mmm. That's kind of... What... what are you writing?

M: That poem I started. See if you can tell.

F: C?

M: Yes.

F: U... R... R... Curry?

M: Premature. Slow down. And hold still.

F: I'm trying. Fuck. Okay. E... N... T... Current?

M: Good. But it'll take all night if I write this slow.

F: Oh god.

M: Hold still. We'll be done around three... three thirty.

F: No, just write normal. I'll be good.

M: Okay. What rhymes with "theorize"?

F: "Tantalize." You'll read it to me, right?

M: What?

F: You know what. The poem you're writing on my back.

M: I don't know...

F: Please?

M: You know how I am about unfinished work.

F: Nnnnnnnnnnn... I'm... unfinished...

M: You can help me finish. How do you spell "penetration?"

F: Fuck you. You haven't looked up a spelling since...

M: P... E... N... I...

F: "Eeee" you bastard.

M: Stop moving. You're messing up my handwriting.

F: It just... feels so... Nng. Hot.

M: You're squeezing. Fuck. That feels good.

F: Mmmhmmm. Squeezing doesn't count.

M: Totally counts. Ffuck. Almost done.

F: Read it to me. I want to know what it says.

M: I don't know. I should start over.

F: I will  _ murder  _ you if you make me wait.

[Slow thrusting starts with the poem, still teasing, but progress. If the movement can be heard in R's voice, that will be perfect.]

M: Okay, but this is just a first draft:

_ You embraced energy. The ebb and _

_ flow of particles too small to see, _

_ not too small to feel. You feel it, _

_ the current, wait breathless _

_ for the sinusoid penetration _

_ on the x axis. Alternating current. _

F: You're so  _ dirty _ . [squeals] Oooh. Mmmm. More verbs pleeeease.

M: It's polite to snap your fingers when you like a poem... Oh.  _ God _ . That works too. 

F: Come on! Keep goiiing. I can't wait.

M:  _ But there is no frequency now. _

_ Just a suspended moment _

_ of energy, which you embraced, _

_ foolishly perhaps. Perhaps not _

_ because you feel the current, _

F: I’m feeling the current. Are you done yet?

M: I feel like you're not allowing yourself to sink into my art.

F: I swear I'm going to fucking...

M:  _ attraction snaps into awareness, when _

_ the noun finds its perfect space, _

_ when the cock, my cock, _

_ settles into a place so familiar _

_ I can only call it home. _

F: I love you too. Now fuck me.

M: Wait. So rude.

[fucking speeds up, it's getting hard to say words, and to pay attention to them]

F: Awwww. There's more?

M:  _ Every cell holds its breath, _

_ obsessed with the swell and sweet _

_ the slippery race, the embrace _

_ of pussy on cock. Your pussy, _

_ my cock, and how we _

_ charge, build, tense _

_ our bodies,  _

_ hold, holding,  _

_ longing for contact, _

_ for that sudden sparking _

_ discharge.  _

[fucking in full swing. The next lines are interrupted with sfx. This is a hard conversation to keep going.]

F: Fffuck. If you discharge before I'm finished with you... was that the end?

M: Fffffff. Yes. Should it be longer? Fuck. Maybe I should make it longer.

F: No! I mean... fuck. Baby... I liked it... I just... oh god.

M: You can't remember any of it.

F: [squeals] Yes! I can. I can't... I can't remember. You made me... you were so...  _ hard  _ in me.

M: Baby. You're... don't sweat. You're making the ink run.

F: I can't... guh. You're making me. I can't...

M: I'm close. I'm gonna...

[F orgasms, followed by M. They collapse, him on top of her.]

F: [into pillows] Fuck. Baby. That was...[laughs]

M:  _ Intense _ .

F: Yeah. Intense. Adjective.

M: Oh no... I, uh... I smeared it.

F: My poem?

M:  _ My _ poem. It's... gone. I'm sorry. I was going to give it to you.

F: Awww. Baby. Your voice when you read it. It sounded sweet, but I couldn't...

M: You made me lose control...

F: [Deep sigh] I guess... I guess we'll just have to do it again.

M: [laughs] Right now?

F: Yes. Take this pen. Start writing. Here though, on my breast this time so I can watch while you write on me.

M: What rhymes with "slick with perspiration?"

F: "Sinusoid penetration. On the x-axis."

M: It's coming back to me.

F: Good baby. Good.

  
  



End file.
